Justice has been served
by Elextrix
Summary: The WWE had been an unjustifiable place for far too long. Justice needed to be served, and who better to serve it than the justice seeking members of the Shield? Chapter Three - Aksana's payback - 100% complete. Co-written with waldron82
1. Cena's payback

John Cena was working out to the very maximum inside the training room in which a vast majority of WWE Superstars and Divas used after a very gruelling episode of Raw. His sweaty muscles bulged as he lay on his back lifting the heavy weight up and down with perfect rhythm. Some of the other Superstars liked to poke fun at him for his immense work-out session (whilst others were too scared to do so) but that simply was what made him John Cena. All the hard work and dedication that he put into his work-out session, he would put into the wrestling ring and any other WWE related activity.

Whilst he continued working out, Zack Ryder, one of Cena's closest allies, stuck his head in the door. He was one of those small handful of guys who was actually supportive of Cena's dedication to training, although that was most likely due to wearing rose-tinted specs whenever thinking about the hunky Massachusett. "You wanna go get a drink, Bro? We so need to hit the club sooner or later anyways!" He asked casually. John smiled. "Nah Zack, I'm cool. I'm gonna work out for a little while. One of us has to look good." He teased his buddy. Zack rolled his eyes and laughed out loud. "Sure thing bro. Your loss. I'm gonna hit the showers." And Zack went on his way leaving John alone.

John heard footsteps in the hall outside his training room but figured it was Zack again or his other buddy Randy Orton. "Hey Randy!" John called out. "Wanna spar with me for a while?"

Unbeknownst to Cena, it wasn't Randy who stepped outside Cena's training room. It wasn't even Zack Ryder, or any of Cena's other fellow allies for that matter. Cena continued to bellow, checking who was outside of his locker room, until he saw three rogue men appear at his door."Look who we have here men...John Cena. The biggest whore in WWE history." Dean smirked, as he, Seth and Roman all stepped inside the training room, and closer to John Cena. "You know Cena, it's funny. It's funny how you're supposed to be at the top of the food chain for the amount of dick you suck, yet we're supposed to be at the bottom for actually wrestling and not fucking. It's funny at how big of an injustice that really is, because as far as we know, this is a wrestling company...not a porn company."

John Cena sat up quickly his face flushed in righteous indignation. " I am not a whore!" He spat out angrily " You wanna know why I am so popular boys? Because of all this" He pointed to the exercise equipment around him. " I set the standard around here for hard work. I do events, am present at every single episode of Raw and work my ass off for the company I love. I live for wrestling. And I work out while everyone else is out partying it up." He glared at the men. "That's why I am the spokesman for the company and not you three." He smirked a little. "You three are just a bunch of wannabe villains. You make the Corre actually seem like a threat." He ignored them and went back to pumping iron.

"That's a shame Johnny boy…shame we don't care about your irrelevant opinion though." Seth said with a smirk, as he looked to Dean and Roman. "See, we heard that you were so popular with all the dicks you've taken. A little birdie told us you've sucked off every single Superstar today…aside from us, that is." They all swiftly made a mutual agreement about how they would torture Cena, as his back was turned to them, and that plan was about to become a powerfully tackled Cena to the ground, the latter being forced with his stomach facing the ground, as the three rogue individuals were about to have their way with him.

"Keep him there Reigns." Dean said, as he swiftly turned his attention to the other member of the trio. "Rollins, get the handcuffs."

"Yes Dean." Seth said, quickly stripping himself of the black backpack around his back, and opening the zip up. After searching around ephemerally, Seth found the handcuffs, and passed them to Dean, who in turn, would use them to trap Cena's arms, damaging his chance of escape dramatically.

"Now, if you can afford to suck Michael Cole off, you can afford to suck us three off...right men?"

"Right." Seth said, staring at the helpless Cena.

"Right." Roman said, as the three men stripped themselves of their clothing, whilst Cena wiggled desperately to escape this predicament (albeit failing miserably).

Once the three newcomers had their hardening shafts exposed, they all made sure those tools were dangling in front of Cena's face. "If you wanna escape, you better start pleasuring us now." Ambrose said, smacking Cena in the face with his rod.

John was mortified. To suck the cocks of these three renegades would be so humiliating to his ego. He tried desperately to get free of the handcuffs but the more he struggled the tighter they felt. He fought and struggled his round bubble butt juggling and giving the three men quite the show. "You ain't gonna get away with this man!" He snarled with fury. "Somebody's gonna help me! Whether it's Zack or Randy, you'll-"

"More dicks? You hear that men? Cena's begging for even more dicks! What an absolute slut!" Dean smirked, before seizing the opportunity that presented itself to him as he thrusted inside Cena's open oral cavity. "Don't worry Cena. We have enough dicks to last you for...say, an hour."

Seeing their leader get pleasure from the best cock-sucker in the wrestling industry today (or at least, that was what they heard) was an enviable sight, but also an incredibly erotic one. It made both Reigns and Rollins far harder than they initially were, as they stroked their meat in front of Cena, waiting to experience the type of pleasure Ambrose was currently experiencing.

John tried to scream in protest but his mouth was filled by the leader of the Shield's thick cock. Tears sprang to his eyes. He was so humiliated. John Cena the great CeNation leader forced to suck Dean Ambrose's leaking dick. He prayed Zack would happen to pop by after his shower on his way out and rescue him or one of his other buddies at the very least. He glared up at Dean as his thick rod kept him silent.

"Look at Cena guys; he's not even biting. I think he loves it!" Dean smirked, as he could feel Cena's steely eyes stare into his, even when the former's pubic hairs bumped into the latter's oral area. "If you know what's good for you Cena, you'd jerk off Rollins and Reigns right now."

John smiled at that forming a plan of escape. He moved his mouth off of Deans cock. "How can I jerk them off with handcuffs on?" He asked innocently. "Why don't you take them off so I can pleasure them too?" As soon as those damn cuffs were off he was going to give them all an attitude adjustment to remember. They would be sorry they ever fucked with John Cena.

"You think I'm that dumb Cena? You don't just have to use hands to jerk a man off." Dean smirked, as he once again plunged back into Cena's oral hole. Once he went back to forcing the CeNation Leader to suck him off, Dean's attention was now on his two allies. "I want you both to take of Johnny Boy's shoes and socks, and then make sure Cena gives you one of the best footjobs you've ever received. If he doesn't, then I've got a whole lot of pain planned for him."

With nothing more than a nod and a grin (well Seth was grinning; Roman maintained his typically steely look with his facial features), they both did what they were told. Roman took care of Cena's left foot, whilst Seth did the right foot. Once Cena's toes had been exposed, Roman and Seth slipped their hard shafts in between one of the gaps, and proceeded to contribute to the foot job.

John's plan for escape being again stopped by Dean he felt pretty hopeless. The chances of one of his buddies finding him now seemed slimmer by the moment. He didn't particularly like the threat of being put into a world of pain and he knew the men outnumbered him three to one. He knew better than to bite the shaft in his mouth while helpless and handcuffed. He began to slowly slide the two cocks between his toes hoping they would all get off and leave without fucking his tight butt.

"Mmm...he's getting into it Dean." Seth grinned, as he could feel the toes of Cena enticingly caress his erect member, which was also what he had done to Roman. For once, the rumours seemed to contain an element of truth, as Cena seemingly forgot about escape and focused more on lust...at least, that was what the three rogues were thinking."Good. I always had my suspicions on Cena's whole innocent act...looks like he is a massive slut after all." Dean smirked, as he once again thrust particularly deep into Cena's throat. "How'd you like this Cena? Taking care of three hard dicks? Sounds like your type of expertise, doesn't it?"

Johns mind began to work overtime as the three men groaned in pleasure. Perhaps if he got into it enough the three men would all reach their ends quickly and leave him alone without him being hurt or fucked in the ass like the Shields bitch. Or maybe they would trust him enough to take off the handcuffs and he could kick their asses. It was a sexual game of cat and mouse. Cena started licking and sucking on Deans cock in earnest while stroking Rollins and Reigns with his bare feet.

"Guys!" Dean moaned, which quickly captured the attention of the other two members of the Shield. "I'm not even forcing Cena to do this any more. He's sucking and licking without any force! He's finally showing us how much of a slut he is!" Dean smirked, eventually looking down at the man who started to get into the predicament he was placed in. "Seems like you're finally fighting this injustice Cena. I knew you couldn't resist dick for much longer."

Seth and Roman, meanwhile, were moaning also, as the sensation that the babyface's toes were providing caused waves of pleasure to rock through their bodies. Roman, however, despite enjoying this more than he should have done, wanted something different. "Dean! When am I gonna fuck this little bitch? I don't wanna deal with just a footjob."

"You don't have to ask Reigns. Just strip Cena down and ram it inside." Dean smirked, before once again looking downwards at Cena, whose facial expression was noticeably different from seconds before. "You won't mind Cena, will you? We're only doing what the rest of the WWE locker room's done."

Johns eyes widened in horror at Dean's words. It was his worst nightmare come true. He was about to be the Shield's personal bitch. He pulled his mouth off of Deans erect cock. "Please don't let him fuck me in the ass." He said quietly "I'll be good I promise. I'll do anything! I'll suck you all off one by one. Just please pull out and don't cum in my mouth ok?" He looked at Dean hopefully.

"You're right John. You will be a good boy. See, you're gonna be a good boy, and let us all have our way with you. If Michael Cole gets to fuck you, then so do we." Dean smirked, as Roman gradually stripped Cena until he was stark naked. "You ready Reigns?"

"Of course." Reigns replied monotonically, as he proceeded to ram his hard tool deep inside Cena's passage, just as loose as the Shield had Reigns was beginning to use impactful thrusts inside the pucker of the WWE's golden boy, Seth was ordered by Ambrose to join him, as their hard shafts stood begging for attention. "Don't you worry about Reigns boy. Get back to sucking me, and suck Rollins too while you're at it." Dean said, curious to see how the usually powerful Cena would react.

Realising that he was not going to get his way and the three men weren't going anywhere until they were all satisfied Cena obediently opened his mouth for the two cocks. He knew fighting them was a futile method to use in this situation, so his only alternative was to get them off quickly so they would (hopefully) leave.

"You seeing this Rollins?" Dean asked inquisitively, as Cena sucked, licked, gently nipped and managed to take care of the two hard members simultaneously. Seth quickly moaned, although it was unclear whether he was replying to Dean or just enjoying the pleasure Cena gave to him; Ambrose chose to believe that it was the latter of the two options. "Taking two hard dicks inside his mouth at once. I don't think slutty gays in the porn industry could even do that."

"I don't think they can either Dean." Seth said in between satisfied moans, as Cena took their aching shafts deeper and deeper inside his oral cavity. "This little slut knows what he's doing though!"

"Of course he does. He's done this type of before Seth, like I've already stated." Dean said.

Whilst Cena was forced to continue pleasuring the two towering figures (despite their harsh words), Roman continued to relentlessly thrust inside Cena's loosened rear-end. It may have been looser than the usual holes Roman fucked, but it still fit Roman's massive manhood like a glove.

John resented the harsh words but he had always loved oral sex (both the giving and the receiving of it) and if he was going to be forced to give it, he may as well do a damn good of giving it. He could feel Roman's hard shaft pumping in and out of his entrance but so far the act had yet to bring him any pleasure and his cock lay still soft on his muscular thigh.

"Hey Seth."

"Yeah Dean."

"Remember when you said you were curious about sucking dick?"

"...Yeah...I was only referring to-"

"I want you to suck the slut off. I want you to make him so fucking close to shooting his load. Do you understand?"

"But Dean...I-"

"Do you understand Rollins?"

"...Yes."

"Get to it then."

Truth be told, Seth wanted to continue feeling oral pleasure with Dean. He wanted to feel Cena's mouth accommodate the whole of his shaft, like he did with Dean. Alas, this was not to be. Orders were orders, and it was because of that, that Seth would be the one providing oral pleasure to the whore of the WWE.

Also, because of orders, Roman was forced to take his shaft out of John, due to orders given to him by Dean. Once the two flipped John onto his back, their cocks went back inside the two holes possessed by Cena, and Seth Rollins used his oral hole to take in Cena's limp member.

John moaned as Rollins took his limp member into his warm mouth. It was bad enough that he was basically turned into the slut of the Shield now he was being forced to enjoy it. He tried to think of anything to take his mind off of the pleasure he was receiving from Seth but felt his traitorous dick swell to full hardness in his wet mouth.

Alas, it was a task that was much harder than imagined. Rollins seemed to be no novice at blowjobs, and Cena's reaction captured that perfectly whenever Seth forced himself to take a large portion of the former inside his oral cavern. He couldn't even use his hands to push Rollins away, considering they were trapped in handcuffs, behind his back and facing the hard floor.

Roman and Dean had a far more pleasurable time thrusting their hardness into Cena's respective holes. Roman managed to thrust into Cena's sweet spot numerous times over the past two minutes, whilst Dean was relentless when frequently forcing his shaft into the main-eventer's throat. The Shield were righting what they felt was a major wrong. They may not have stopped Cena from being promiscuous, but they did manage to transform him from independent hero into their personal bitch, all in the space of fifteen minutes.

Pleasure was coursing through the CeNation leader's body as he felt Roman striking his sweet spot while Rollins sucked his erect dick like a professional. And they say that Seth was the innocent one of the group!

As mentioned before, John loved oral. Giving it to a guy; giving it to a girl; receiving it from a guy; receiving it from a girl. He loved all aspects of it. They were his weakness and all the stimulation was quickly making his resistance fade away into non-existence. He no longer cared if he escaped or not. Now he just wanted to get off badly. He deepthroated Ambrose with enthusiasm to bring Dean to a climax quickly.

And it surprisingly worked well. Dean's inevitable orgasm was brought significantly closer to becoming a reality through Cena's mouth accommodating the entirety of his throbbing shaft. Even if his body was ready for a climax, his pride wasn't. He was determined to punish Cena some more, and punish Cena he would."Rollins! Get off Cena and put the cock ring on him!"

"Yes sir!" Seth said with a grin. He was delighted that he wasn't made to blow the slut any longer. After rushing to the backpack in the corner of the room, Seth quickly found the white cock ring that Dean was demanding for. Rollins was never so eager to follow orders before, as he swiftly placed the cock ring over his hard tool, stopping any chance of Cena's climax transpiring within the next few moments instantly.

"You don't deserve to cum yet Cena. Not until we cum first. That would be an injustice if something like that happened." Dean said with a deep chuckle, continuing to thrust inside Cena's oral hole.

He could feel his climax occurring at any moment now, and sure enough, it didn't take much longer for Dean to shoot his load inside Cena's oral cavity, keeping the grip at the back of Cena's head firm as possible. "Now swallow. All of it."

If Johns mouth hadn't been filled with Dean's cock he would have been cussing them all out and telling Dean to go to Hell. Just when he was finally beginning to enjoy himself a little, he felt the cock ring, suddenly stopping his giant orgasm from transpiring. Moments later, he could feel his mouth flooded with warm cum right after he had specifically asked Dean to pull out and not ejaculate inside. He wanted to spit Dean's own release back in his face but Ambrose's hand firmly held his head in place until he swallowed it all down. Cena glared at the leader of the Shield. "I asked you not to cum in my mouth. Was that too fucking much to ask?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Why not? You let Paul Heyman. Are we not better than Paul Heyman? Is it because we're newbies? Is it because we actually seek the justice you can't be bothered to possess? Why is it Johnny? Why are we not good enough to cum in that slutty little mouth of yours?" Dean asked. He had enough of Cena's attitude, and he didn't want to hear another word come out of that dishonest mouth. "Never mind. Seth, you're up next."

And quicker than you could blink, Seth took advantage of the current situation (and Cena's open oral hole) so that he too, could thrust his hardness inside the oral hole of the CeNation Leader. "Don't bite, if you know what's good for you."

Cena was so tempted to bite Seth's shaft as viciously as he possibly could, but he figured that would only make the trio of rogues beat the living crap out of him and then they would still take turns fucking him and his unconscious body. John glared daggers with his eyes at Seth and allowed the man to fuck his mouth but offered no sucking or licking of his own like he had Ambrose. To say he was furious was a major understatement.

Seth didn't care about any extras that John offered, however. His oral cavity alone was heavenly enough. The way that John was able to take in all of Seth's thickness and length without even trying was blissful on it's own. If anything, any other additions to the pleasure Seth felt assisting his impending orgasm would have made Rollins climax too quickly for his Roman continued to pound the bullshit out of Cena's (in the minds of the Shield) self-righteous asshole, Seth was pounding the bullshit out of Cena's (again, in the minds of the Shield) self-righteous mouth until finally, it all became too much for young Rollins, who like Dean, felt his essence surge inside Cena's like Dean, Seth wouldn't let go of the grip he had formed on the back of Cena's head. Not until his load was milked dry, of course.

John felt his ass receiving the pounding of a lifetime, courtesy of Reigns, while his mouth was once again flooded with warm sticky cum that belonged to Rollins. He swallowed it quickly to try and get Seth's cock out of his mouth as soon as possible. As much as he had disliked having his mouth flooded twice at least now he knew that his derriere would only be ravished by Roman and not double penetrated or possibly even triple penetrated. He spread his legs wider giving Roman better access hoping to bring his torment to a swift end.

"Reigns. You're up." Alas, Cena would have to be prepared to take yet another load flood his poor mouth. He made the transition from bitch to cum dumpster through instructions of Dean Ambrose, which were eagerly followed by Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns.

Speaking of the silent yet deadly member, he had just unplugged his hard Samoan tool out of Cena's loosened pucker and rammed it into the CeNation Leader's mouth, forcing him to taste his own ass through the hard shaft penetrating his oral cavity.

Roman was definitely the biggest and the thickest out of the three members, as well as being one of the most forceful, evident through his powerful and merciless thrusts into the babyface's throat.

John was beyond outraged as a third thick cock was shoved into his unwilling mouth. Roman was so huge he had a hard time stopping his gag reflex and he could taste his own ass in his mouth and was so humiliated. He was so glad nobody had witnessed the great CeNation leader being forced to swallow all three of the Shield's rods. He began to fight trying to turn his head from the huge load of cum he knew was on its way shortly but the handcuffs kept him pretty helpless. He jerked his head pushing the thick member from his mouth. He looked up pitifully at Roman. "Please man." He begged all semblance of pride gone. "Please don't finish in my mouth like the others. I'm begging you! Finish on my face if you have to…just don't go inside again."

Cena's desperate pleads fell on death ears, as Roman ignored anything that came out of Cena's mouth, and shoved his saliva coated member back inside Cena's wet oral cavern. John was once again forced to taste his own ass juices, and although he could think of a few worse situations, it wasn't exactly a fantasy of used all of his brute strength to frequently shove his manhood balls deep inside the helpless man's mouth, assisting dramatically in speeding up the wait for his inevitable climax. A few more of these extremely brutal thrusts, and the Samoan's essence surged inside Cena's mouth, and like the others before him, placed his massive palms at the back of Cena's head, forcing the poor man to swallow a third load in three minutes.

John gulped miserably and swallowed his third load down so thankful that every man had cum now and surely his brutal gangbang was over. His own hard cock was straining in the confines of the cruel cock ring but he was too proud and angry to ask for sexual release. His mouth finally free of hard cock he let his indignation show. "I hope that was fucking worth it!" He said lowly through gritted teeth. "Because when I get loose I am going to make all your lives a living Hell. Now get me out of these fucking handcuffs!" He ordered sternly.

"And what are you going to do Cena? Suck Vince's dick? Is that what you're going to do? Is that how you're going to convince him to punish us like naughty school kids? I don't think so." Dean said, inching closer and closer to the angry man's face. "If you kept that pretty little mouth shut, we might have let you cum, or better yet, actually free you from those isolating handcuffs...but since you didn't, we won't waste our efforts on an unjustifiable slut as vocal as yourself. I'm Dean Ambrose."

"I'm Seth Rollins."

"...Roman Reigns. Welcome to the Shield of justice."

With that, the three men dressed themselves back into the gear they entered the room in, and proceeded to leave a naked Cena cuffed and helpless. They left the room with virtually no noise whatsoever, only the light sounds of their footsteps audible to only those three.

Thoughts of anger and fury circled around Cena's mind. The predicament confused him to no end, but one thing was for certain. Whoever was going to the training room would get one heck of a visual display.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

***Gasp*! Something different? From moi?!**

**So after doing various RPs with waldron82 (thanks, by the way!), this one was definitely an absolute gem! That's not to say the others are bad, but this one was absolutely superlative! We couldn't **_**not **_**write this, and I couldn't **_**not **_**upload this!**

**Hopefully you all enjoy this, as much as me and waldron82 did writing this! :)**


	2. Randy's payback

Word quickly spread through about Cena's domination. After Zack Ryder was the one to spot Cena all cuffed up, his big mouth unintentionally blabbed to the rest of the Superstars what Cena had told him. Zack couldn't help it. He was horrible with keeping secrets.

Although the Superstars were furious with the Shield's supposed act of rape, they weren't surprised by it. Cena was the company's whore, and most liked to believe that Cena enjoyed it deep down more than he liked to think he did.

The Shield, meanwhile, planned their assault on the next Superstar. Cena's name was ticked off their list. Now it was time for another Superstar to be welcomed into the shield of justice. The locker room was currently abandoned with the exception of the three, who hid themselves in shower stalls. Eventually though, one Superstar did go into the locker room, and the Shield's plan would soon turn into a reality.

Randy Orton walked into the quiet locker room dressed only in his black and blue ring trunks, still covered in oil and sweaty from his match. He was glad that the room was empty as he always welcomed a bit of solitude after a gruelling match. Stripping out of his trunks, he grabbed his bottle of body wash out of his carry on bag and headed for the first shower stall.

As soon as each member of the Shield heard the cool water run from the shower head, they all knew it was soon time. Randy would wash every inch of his body without a single clue as to what would soon transpire in his shower stall. Silently, all three rogues would creep out of their respective stalls, and pounce on the naked Viper, much to the shock of Orton.

"What the hell?" Randy yelled in shock as the three men jumped him. He knew the reputation of the Shield, and to have three strong men jump you when you are naked is not a good thing. "What the hell is wrong with you sick fucks? Can't you see I'm naked?"

"Well duh." Seth rolled his eyes, as he used his knees to block Randy's arms from wriggling about, whilst Roman took care of Randy's legs. "That's why we're pouncing you. We've heard a lot of things about you abusing your power. Isn't that right, Dean?"

"That's right Seth." Dean stated monotonously, as he huddled up with Seth, as the two towered over Orton. "We're only giving you the payback you deserve." And with that, the two men exhibited their limp and floppy lengths that were ready for sucking. "Get a good look of these cocks Orton, because you'll be gagging on them very soon. Roman, you know what to do."

And with a nod of his head, Roman's powerful kneecap drove itself into Randy's scrotum, causing the Viper to open his mouth with pain. Opportunity knocked on the Shield's door at that moment, and the opportunity would not be wasted, as Dean quickly inserted his phallus inside Randy's mouth, while Seth used his to slap Orton on the cheek. "Don't bite, if you know what's good for you."

Randy bit down hard on the limp dick in his mouth hearing a gasp in pain from the leader of The Shield. He struggled to get away from the three men. "I'm not some little bitch like Cena! And you do not kick the Apex Predator! You will all be very sorry."

"The only one who will be sorry will be you!" Roman said, using his kneecap to provide twice as much pain towards Randy's scrotum, causing Randy to cry out again. Only to make matters worse, Dean decided to punch Orton in the face for the audacity of his teeth.

"Listen here you little maggot! We either go inside your mouth, or all three of us go inside your fucking ass at the same time! Think about that." Dean said, admiring slightly the little droplets of blood that trickled past Randy's nose.

Randy closed his mouth tightly and looked up in fury at Dean, daring the man to make a move with his patented Viper glare. He was not going to submit and suck their little cocks like a damn slut. That was Cena's job. It was all over the locker room about what had happened when Zack found John helpless and hard, and he would not be the subject of any humiliation. He had a reputation to uphold.

"If that's the way you want to play, so be it." Dean said coldly, before looking at Roman. "Strip yourself. Be as brutal as you can with his ass. Make his hole bleed."

Those were tough instructions to follow, given Randy's constant struggling, but instructions Roman nonetheless eventually managed to follow. Even with Randy's violent kicks, Roman endured enough pain (and also inflicted enough on Orton) to make sure Orton wasn't the only fully nude member of the room. Grabbing hold of his hefty manhood, Roman blindly stabbed at Orton's ass repeatedly, trying to find the location of the hole. Randy wasn't opening his legs, so Roman had to search the hard way. Eventually the Samoan was successful, however, as the tip of his shaft intruded the ultra-tight hole.

"Now, you suck. If not, you can make that two dicks stretching you out." Dean stated, as he continued to point his phallic length in Randy's face.

"F-Fuck you, Ambrose!" Randy grunted as he felt Roman's large shaft pushing into his tight hole. He clenched the muscles in his ass, making it as difficult as possible for Reigns to go deep inside his pucker. "You try to put that dick in my mouth again and I'll fucking bite it off!"

"Fine with me. Seth, you know what to do." And Seth did. It was now his turn to strip nude and position himself so that, despite a big struggle in doing so, he finally managed to insert his plump member inside Randy's slackened heat along with Reigns.

Dean straddled Randy's chest, and his knees blocked Randy's arms from moving. Randy was defenseless now. "Final chance. You suck me, or I'll make that three big dicks inside you. Your choice."

Randy was in terrible pain. His ass felt so full it would burst. He was honestly afraid of what would happen to him if another cock was pushed inside. "Fine." He hissed gritting his teeth in anger and pain. "I'll suck your fucking cock."

"See? Was that so hard?" Dean smiled sadistically, as he wriggled closer to Orton; his shaft pointing even closer to the Viper's mouth. "Now suck on it."

Roman and Seth were having multitudes of fun double teaming the dominant Apex Predator. It was on very rare occasions Orton would bottom, let alone bottom to two people at once. This was a historical moment in Orton's life, and one he would most likely want to forget after this had finished.

Randy opened his mouth and took Dean's member into his mouth. He began to suck, mentally cursing Dean with every foul word in existence as he did so. He couldn't believe the Shield was making him their bitch, but he was overpowered and there was nothing he could do about it. He took Ambrose in as deep as he could almost reaching the base and sucked hard hoping to bring the man to completion as soon as possible. The burning in his ass was unbelievable.

"That's a good boy." Dean smirked, throwing in an occasional moan whenever Randy slobbered a particular amount over his stone hard phallus. He didn't even need to use force on Randy like he anticipated to. He didn't have to face-fuck Randy like he anticipated to. Instead, Randy did all the work for him.

"The whore feels good." Roman stated in his deep, robotic voice, as he and Seth continued to thrust inside the loosening pucker of the Viper. They could eventually feel their deep plunges heading towards the sweet spot that only a select few have managed to reach throughout the last number of years.

Randy continued to deep throat Dean's member; his face burning in anger at Dean calling him boy and Roman daring to call him a whore. He sucked and licked the shaft inside of his wet mouth, smirking a little as he took Dean's swollen balls into his mouth, sucking on them in a way that drove Cena crazy with lust and passion. If he had to give Dean a blowjob he would make the Leader moan and cry out for more. It was the only way to keep his dignity.

Dean did moan wantonly for a very minute amount of time, before he realised what Orton's games were. He applauded Orton for his intelligence, but Ambrose was just one step ahead. When the Shield formulated a plan, it would be a plan that guaranteed one hundred percent success. "Seth! Jerk Orton off. I wanna hear him moan like the whore he is."

And Seth eagerly did so. It beat having to suck him off, like he did to Cena. He and Roman were getting ever so close to stroking Orton's sweet spot, and getting rewarded with whorish moans. Ever so close wasn't enough, however, which fueled the two men onto reaching the sacrosanct zone, and getting to hear what they would consider sweet music in their ears.

Randy knew that Dean was on to his game as he heard him tell Seth to jerk him off. Seth's hand felt so good on his cock...a little too good. He felt his limp shaft begin to harden in the man's grasp. Randy remembered how the Shield had left his friend Cena hard and humiliated, and he vowed it would not happen to him. "Don't worry about jerking me off, Seth. Just have your fun and forget about me." Randy tried to suppress a moan as he felt the two throbbing cocks delve in deeper and deeper.

"Don't tell me what to do! Orders are orders!" The cheekiest member of the trio bellowed, as he continued to not only thrust deep inside Randy's slackening starfish, but also to fist the man's thick girth to full hardness.

Dean meanwhile, noticed that there was too much talking and not enough sucking coming from Orton. That needed to be changed. When Orton went to respond to Seth, Dean inserted his plump member back in Orton's mouth, ready for Randy to continue to expert blowjob he was giving before.

Randy sucked as Dean shoved his leaking cock into his open mouth. He once again felt like biting it but he knew better. But if the Leader didn't stop bullying him and calling him names he would bite the leader's cock. Consequences or not!

Dean was pleased that Randy once again sucked Dean's length on his own free will. He was apprehensive, but he wasn't being physically forced to do so. That obviously indicated to Ambrose how much Orton loved the flavour his tool possessed.

The two other rogues, meanwhile, continued to expertly pound Randy's now loose heat. It took some work, but Orton's walls eventually managed to provide a comfy fit to the two gentlemen who simultaneously battered his cerise pucker. They also now managed to stroke the prostate of Orton with ease. Seth and Roman were just that good.

Randy began to moan around Dean's shaft as the cocks of Seth and Roman struck his sweet spot. He tried to hold it in but nothing had ever felt so damn good as the two shafts touching his spot at the same time, along with the superb hand job he was receiving. He spread his legs wider, allowing for deep access and moaned louder sending pleasing vibrations down Dean's throbbing dick.

Randy Orton was succumbing to what the Shield were giving to him through sly force, and it worked tremendously well. The transformation from dominant top to wanton bottom was ever so sweet for all three rogues to see and hear progress from one to the other within fifteen minutes.

It was particularly sweet for Dean, given how Randy's submissive cries of added to the immense amount of bliss to the already blissful blowjob. Randy even gagged like a total slut at one point when his nose reached Dean's neatly trimmed pubes. The leader of the Shield felt he was about to cum very soon, and through the progressively high pitched grunts of his men, they were close also. "Tell you what. Since you proved yourself to be a good slut eventually, where would you rather us cum? Your face, or your ass?"

"My ass." Randy growled not wanting the shame of having his face covered like a little whore. He groaned as his balls tightened and shot his load all over Seth's hand, much to his humiliation.

"Works with me." Dean shrugged, although he did move as far back as he possibly could, until his back reached the cold wall. He demanded his allies take themselves out of Orton without climaxing, and they did. "Crawl to me Orton. I wanna see you crawl on all fours."

The Viper's face burned in shame as he weighed his options; both of them looking very humiliating. He swallowed his pride once again and crawled to the Shield Leader looking down unable to meet Dean's smirking eyes.

"That's a good Viper." Dean smirked in that sadistic way of his, looking down at the mortified man below him. "Spread those cheeks Orton. Let Seth and Roman see your hole." Eventually, Orton did just that. "Who do you want inside you first? Seth or Roman? Choose quickly, or I may end up blowing my load all over that pretty face of yours."

"Seth." Randy picked a name quickly in his deep monotone voice, hoping with all of his heart that the degrading experience would end. He had felt like a true slut spreading his cheeks wide for the three men. But what else could he have done? Let his face be covered in their release like a street prostitute? He would never live it down.

He didn't even reply to his name getting called. Seth just went straight in there. Orton's hole would soon get ravaged by Seth's manhood. What Orton wasn't aware of was that whilst his tongue occasionally licked up and down Dean's scrotum while his derriere was given the brunt of Seth's swift plunges, Roman got the handcuffs and legcuffs that the Shield planned on using on Orton later on. When Roman got back, Seth climaxed inside Orton's loose heat.

Dean didn't need to instruct them on what to do next. Seth and Roman switched places. The former now carried the handcuffs and legcuffs whilst making sure Randy didn't have a clue about the presence of the objects in Seth's hands, whilst the latter now used his Samoan cock to plunge as deep as he could inside Orton's drenched pucker

Randy felt Roman's thicker cock push into his now loosened hole. Roman was the most hard and ruthless fuck that Randy had ever had as he pushed balls deep inside of his now wet and sticky asshole. Randy licked Dean's balls without being ordered to a little grateful at least that the leader had left him with a little shred of his dignity no matter how small that might be.

Given how Roman was so close to a mind-shattering ejaculation the first time, it didn't take long for him to climax inside the heavenly pucker of Orton. Just as Seth's load was starting to slowly subside away, it got quickly replaced by Roman's thicker load.

Dean saw Roman step back, and he knew what time it was. The leader of the justice seeking trio positioned himself so that he was sliding in on Seth and Roman's leavings. Once Dean did the same, Orton would officially be a cum dumpster. Right now though, Dean thrusted balls deep inside Randy's slacken heat.

Randy felt his third cock for the night and grunted a little as Dean was pushing into him hard and fast. He felt so dirty with cum running out of his abused pucker and a third load on the way. He hoped the blowjob that he had given Dean earlier would result in a speedy climax now.

And what Orton had hoped for came true...after a short while, anyway. Given his leader status, he had more stamina than the other two rogues in the Shield, so he was able to last longer inside such a heavenly hole. What Orton didn't realise, however, was that as Dean constantly changed angles when doing Orton doggy style, Seth and Roman were trapping Orton from escape. Seth managed to use the legcuffs successfully...it was just down to Roman to use the handcuffs.

Randy felt the locking of cold metal on his legs and he began to try to pull away from Dean. "What the hell is this?" He screamed in fury as he thrashed around.

"Just giving you what you deserve." Dean stated in such a nonchalant manner, as if this was the most common occurrence in the world. "Besides, I still have to cum, and I don't want to risk you leaving me hard and humiliated." And with that, Dean spilled his essence inside Orton, even with the violent movements of Randy's body.

Orton was beyond raged at this point, and the fact that Roman cuffed him up eventually wasn't helping with his mood either.

Randy' s rage had reached murderous levels by this point in time. "What the hell are the cuffs for?" He demanded, realising he could barely move at all after having both his hands and legs restrained. "You have all had your damn fun already!"

"You got hearing problems or something?" Dean stated with a sadistic smirk, although Randy was too isolated by the strong pieces of metal that trapped his body to send a glare of death in Dean's direction. "For the third time, I said I'm just giving you what you deserve. I'm Dean Ambrose."

"I'm Seth Rollins."

"...Roman Reigns. Welcome to the shield of justice."

And with that, the three gentlemen left Randy as he was. His face down; his ass sticking up in the air, and the semen trickling down onto the floor. Dean did have one thing to throw in though, just to infuriate Randy further.

"By the way, from what I've been told, Hornswoggle usually uses that stall."

Yep. Once Randy was free, the Shield would be re-named the Bloodied.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**So originally I wasn't going to do a Part 2 of this because…well, I didn't really want to. But then after looking back at the reviews I'd gotten, I felt compelled to. Plus it was actually a lot more fun than I thought it'd be.**

**So we've got Cena and Orton out of the way, who's next? You decide. ;) Keep in mind there's people I won't be featuring in this story:**

**- Any of the NXT Superstars (because I don't know them that well)**

**- Vince McMahon (because he's the boss)**

**- Jim Ross/Jerry Lawler/Michael Cole/JBL/any other commentator**

**- Khali/Hornswoggle/Mark Henry/The Undertaker (…nah…)**

**- CM Punk/Paul Heyman/Brock Lesnar (because they're associated with the Shield in some way)**

**- Any WWE alumni who isn't currently active in the WWE.**

**Apart from that, anyone's up for grabs!**


	3. Aksana's payback

Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns were on a mission. A mission to feed their own lustful desires while still meting out their own brand of justice. They had left the men's locker room ablaze with fear after Randy Orton was found the second victim of their sexual assaults, No-one, man or woman, was safe from the Shield. When they decided, it was time to act. Coming out of the divas locker room, Aksana was shocked to see three pairs of leering eyes looking her curvy body up and down with the most intense looks she had ever witnessed.

A slight wave of trepidation was felt, as Aksana clearly knew who these three gentlemen were. What they had done to John Cena went around the locker room became news among the entire roster within twenty four hours, and the same was sure to happen to Orton, after somebody would catch sight of him. Still, Aksana knew that the targets of the Shield were men only, so she had no need to feel vulnerable...or so she thought she knew. "Hello there." She said with seeping seduction. "Are all yous the Shield? Why you call yourself Shield? I see no shield around with you three."

Dean stepped forward his eyes filled with a cold smirk as he openly looked the diva's body up and down. "The Shield stand for justice, Aksana. Surely you can understand what justice is?" He wet his lips as he brazenly grabbed his clothed crotch through his black bottoms. "You heard about the justice we three brought to Cena and Orton? Well, we thought it was high time we paid you a visit so you could see what we're all about. Tell me, Aksana, have you ever had three large cocks to pleasure at the same time until every hole in your body is filled to overflowing?"

Aksana was silent. Usually she was the one to throw out the sexual references, but these guys already managed to beat her to the punch. Still, Aksana never liked being outdone, by anyone. "Well darlings, I'll tell you once you tell me. Any of you had three large pointy things to pleasure at the same time? Aksana likes men who likes pointy things."

Dean's face turned a dark crimson with anger. He had never expected that response from the Diva. Being a woman, he had expected her to quiver in fear at the prospect of being violated by the three large tools of The Shield. "What do you mean babe?" He hissed. "Are you implying that Dean Ambrose is a little bitch that likes to take cock like that slut John Cena?"

"Maybe..." Aksana giggled slyly. "It's not bad thing. Pointy things are very good. Yous need to learn the goodness of the pointy things."

"Why don't you show us the goodness of these 'pointy things'?" Dean taunted as he pulled his pants down and nodded at Seth and Roman who did the same. The three men moved closer as their limp members faced the beautiful diva.

Aksana licked her lips at the sight. All three men were packing large, even when they weren't phallic. "Wells...okay. Don't tell Booka Tee. This is our little secret." And with that, the mysterious Lithuanian sunk to her knees and grabbed hold of Seth and Roman's members, whilst licking the tip of Dean's.

Dean closed his eyes in bliss as he felt the lovely Aksana licking his cock head. The began to feel his shaft harden from the sensation as it had been a very long time since he had the soft full lips of a woman sucking him off. He could not believe how willing the woman was to service them without having to show any signs of brute force. She showed none of the fear and anger that had been shown by their male victims and it honestly took a little of the satisfaction away. It was after all supposed to be a lesson in justice. As Seth and Roman moaned in bliss at the amazing handjob they were receiving Dean pushed his cock in deeper into the woman's mouth. "Take my cock in all the way bitch!" He growled, thinking the sly woman had a few tricks up her sleeve.

Aksana gagged at Dean's forceful ways. His cock reached the back of her throat almost immediately, and his thick pubic hairs forcefully collided into her dainty nose. Dean was right though. The mysterious ravenette Diva did have a few tricks up her sleeves...or in her fingers, per say. She used those slender digits of hers to gradually delve inside the minuscule puckers of Roman and Seth, whilst she gagged on Dean's thick girth.

Dean opened his eyes as he heard Seth and Roman making wanton moans of pleasure. He was shocked to see Aksana pushing her nimble finger's inside of his men's holes. "What are you doing?" Dean roared at his men, angry that a little woman like Aksana was reducing his men to moaning whores. "We're here to fuck the whore, not let the whore fuck us!" He had to give the beauty credit, she was one tricky little minx. He raised her up from her knees with force and began to tear the clothes from her body. "Time to get naked. I want to see what we'll be working with."

"That was expensive! Aksana pay lots of money to get that!" The Diva frowned, as she stared at the men who made her as nude as them. "You going to repay Aksana for that!"

Deans eyes gleamed as he looked at her beautiful body. "That's what we came to do. To repay you. Right men?" Seth and Dean nodded. He reached over and took one of her firm breasts in his hand giving it a hard squeeze and smiling at her intake to breath. "So, which big dick do you want first? You had better choose fast, or it will be two hard cocks in that wet pussy and one in your tight ass."

"No! Not the baby maker! Aksana saving that for Mr. Aksana!" The Lithuanian whined, both in pleasure and apprehension, as she was suddenly placed in such a predicament whilst her breast got molested by the dangerous palms of Ambrose. "I want you in my booty, Deany baby."

Dean was shocked by that statement but didn't let it phase him. "Oh no, Aksana. I've heard that you've whored yourself around with Antonio and you weren't worried about your precious virtue. You think that you're too good for the Shield?" He turned to Roman. "Roman, I want you to fuck her hard. Don't be gentle she is only a little slut." Roman pulled out a condom and attached it onto his now erect cock before plunging it inside of her wet pussy wrapping her legs around his thick waist.

Aksana screamed. The intrusion of her rose bud was too much for her to even remotely enjoy. Well, almost enough. Even with Roman's rough and powerful plunges inside her taut pussy, Aksana managed to make Seth and Dean feel a little taster of what she was experiencing, as her fingers swiftly penetrated their tight little holes (again, in the case of Rollins).

Seth groaned as he felt the slender fingers push deep inside probing his tight pucker. Being a bottom at heart he actually enjoyed all the attention to his ass but Dean was not pleased by his wanton moans. This sneaky diva was obsessed with their asses! Maybe she was one of those crazy kinky chicks that got off watching men getting fucked in the ass. Well, she was the one to get fucked. Not him and his men! He pulled her finger out of his hole and glared at Seth. "Keep your dirty hands to yourself bitch!"

"Please!" Aksana practically begged, as Roman continued to plunge incredibly deep inside her slackening hole. "Aksana showing you magic of pointy things! Please! Let Aksana show you Aksana's magic." Of course, she still couldn't see that Dean was in no way ever willing to see his men become submissive to a woman such as her.

"She...ugh...might have a point, Dean. Maybe we...mmm...should let her show us her...ugh...m-magic." Seth moaned as he felt the Diva's fingers delve deeper into his willing picker. Dean glared at the man and ripped Aksana' s finger from his hole. "What are you? Some kind of slut like Cena? We are the fucking Shield! We do not let a woman finger us. We fuck her in all holes possible." And with that statement, Dean walked over to the beauty and pushed his dick into her rear entrance as Roman continued to pound her soaking wet pussy.

Aksana screamed for many reasons. One, because Dean had used such force in pushing her finger out of Seth's twitching hole. Two, because Dean forced himself inside her ass. Three, and perhaps most important of all, her finger missed the tautness of Seth's pucker. However, as Dean used all his effort penetrating her free hole, Aksana saw this as her final opportunity. She quickly swallowed up Seth's floppy manhood, whilst she managed to delve once again inside Rollins' heat.

Dean could not believe the nerve of this woman! She was like a woman obsessed! He watched in rage as her fucked her sweet ass as she once again tried to finger his Shield member much to Seth's apparent delight by his loud wanton moans. "Rollins!" Dean growled dangerously. "I swear to God! If you don't stop letting that bitch finger your slutty ass, I will fuck you so hard, you won't walk straight for a damn week!" He said, continuing to give the diva a pounding of a lifetime while Roman filled up her wet pussy with his throbbing hard member.

The decision was left up to Seth. Continue with Aksana's fingering and receive a brutal fucking from Dean, or unleash his dominant side on the sultry Lithuanian. Aksana was just happy that she could work her magic on him now without getting stopped by Dean. Her fingers happily delved inside Seth's starfish, whilst her mouth happily accommodated his hard cock.

"Ohhhh...fuck!" Seth moaned like a wanton whore and spread his legs as he felt the double pleasures of having both his cock and prostate stimulated at the same time. Dean pounded into Aksana furiously taking out his helpless rage on her warm heat as Roman continued his own assault. "Fuck the bitch hard Roman! Don't go easy on her!" Dean ordered as the two men filled the diva to overflowing.

Aksana gagged on Seth's meat as the two men continued to rip Aksana apart with their large and powerful tools. She had to take her fingers out because of the brutality that her holes had to endure, much to Seth's dismay. "Stop! Please! You hurting Aksana's baby maker!"

Dean was thrilled to see the diva removing her finger's from Seth's hole, much to the dismay of Seth himself. "Don't stop Roman!" Dean ordered sweating and grunting from the strength of his efforts. "Fuck her harder! Let her feel the judgement of the Shield!" Roman gave no reply, only continuing his painful thrusts into the screaming Aksana.

Aksana continued to scream in agony as Roman and Dean continued to loosen her up. She couldn't even provide any pleasure to Seth because she was in such pain as the big rods inside of her continually stretched her insides with their brute force.

"Fuck! That's more like it!" Dean roared as he heard the screams coming from the lovely diva. Now this was what he came looking for! He continued to thrust deep inside of Aksana and Roman did likewise leaving Seth looking left out and hard as a rock from the blissful blowjob. "What the hell are you waiting for Rollins?" Dean screamed. "Stuff that cock into the bitch's mouth and shut her the hell up!" And so Seth did, stuffing his cock into the beauty's open mouth, missing his prostate being pleasured by her heavenly digits.

Aksana now was getting raped. There was really no other way to describe it. The Shield were using such force that Aksana was now defenseless. She couldn't use her digits to help her now, leaving her at the mercy of these three mysterious rogues.

All three of the men moaned and grunted as they fucked the fragile beauty with much force. Seth thrusted hard and relentless into her open mouth, while Dean and Roman took full advantage of her two blissful holes. Certainly a woman had never felt more filled by big cock then the Diva did at this particular moment in time.

Aksana could feel the end soon draw near for all parties involved. The big cocks that had mercilessly teared apart her loosened rose bud and slackened ass were throbbing inside of her, and she could feel her juices ready to gush out at any given second. She didn't like the forced foursome, but her vagina sure did.

Dean, Roman and Seth continued their ruthless assault on Aksana's body filling her up in every way possible. Dean felt his release approaching and pulled out of her well used ass. "Pull out of the bitch." He ordered. "Time to give her a cum shower like the worthless trash that she is." Roman and Seth obeyed and the three men began to jerk off, pointing their throbbing members in the direction of the Diva's face and breasts.

Aksana was still frightened. She had been assaulted by these villainous rogues and now they were going to mark their territory in the form of their release. Still, it was a little arousing to see the three well-hung men jerk off in her direction. She couldn't deny that.

Dean grunted as he jerked; his throbbing dick feeling his release approaching in record time. What Aksana didn't see was his nod in the direction of Roman, as the man reached inside his pocket to withdraw their signature pair of handcuffs. While the diva's attention was focused on the jerking off Seth and Dean, the Samoan came behind her and pulled her arms behind her back locking them in the cuffs. "Lay the bitch down on her back." Dean ordered coldly which of course Roman obeyed. Once Aksana was on the ground forced to lay on her cuffed arms the men shot their loads respectively covering her stomach, breasts and face in their sticky cum.

"Noooo! You can't leave Aksana like this! People see Aksana like this!" Her English may not have been perfect, but her feelings were clearly conveyed. Aksana didn't like the cuffs that confined her from freedom. If that wasn't clear enough through her words, then it was through her petrified eyes.

"Sorry sweetheart." Dean smiled sadistically at the frantic woman. "Standard procedure of a visit from the Shield. The men dressed themselves in silence as the poor woman struggled and begged to be released. Once they were ready to leave, they turned to face Aksana one final time. "Thanks for the good time, Baby. I'm Dean Ambrose."

"I'm Seth Rollins"

"Roman Reigns...welcome to the shield of justice."

And the three men left as silently as they had come leaving the sobbing woman behind to be found by the first person to pass by the hall.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Chapter 3 has arrived! Men aren't the only victims of the Shield, you know ;)**

**I'll be putting this on a short hiatus. I'm much more dedicated to the other two fics I write to be honest. I'll still give this updates from time to time, but not as much as Best of Both Worlds and PPV Chronicles.**

**Saying that, here's the next victims of the Shield:**

**- The Rock (requested by tistarkoluv)**

**- Sheamus (requested by onehundredpercent)**


End file.
